


Call of the Sky

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Flying, Human-Cybertronian Interactions, Road Trips, Showing Off, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: The commanding trine plus Skyfire take a trip out to the Grand Canyon to fly and show off. They meet some humans that oddly enough enjoy talking with the bots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly wrote due to TheFatRat's song 'Monody' and I thought "Flying seeker trine!"

Bright in the dawn of Earth’s sun, several figures rose above the edge of the Grand Canyon. A team of mechs, dwarfing the humans that looked on with awe. The human race still far from used to seeing the occasional party of Cybertronians exploring their world. Rarely were they met with hostility, most too afraid to aggress against the huge robots, but this morning a group of seekers stood at the top of the Canyon, wings stretching to warm in the first rays of dawning sun.

The Canyon, colored of rust and sprayed with rapids at the bottom, made the perfect place for some trick flying in the channeled wind down its center. Starscream stood with Skyfire, the pair leaning into each other a bit. Skyfire spotted a small human sparkling, and as she stared he smiled and waved a bit.

As the sun lit the Canyon enough for the Winglord to consider safe, Starscream clattered his wings together to get attention from the other seekers. Thundercracker and Skywarp grinned excitedly and the trine plus one backed up to run and leap over the edge, enjoying the sensation of falling just as much as flying before transforming and simply catching strong gusts of wind channeled through the rock.

After getting a feel for the wind the Trine lined up into usual formation, Skyfire taking the fourth spot behind them per usual. With them breaking the wind, Skyfire could keep up easily.

They all dove and rolled, flying with the wind, and dodging through rock formations. Skyfire surprised onlookers by being surprisingly agile for his size. When humans came to see the Grand Canyon, this is not what they had in mind, but nobody seemed to mind watching the strange aliens fly and roll in the basin of the river.

Stalling out engines, the Trine dropped over a waterfall and ripped through the spray of rapids, shifting formation to a narrow line as Skyfire showed off his flying-sideways to fit through narrowing passageways. He could feel Starscream’s smirk over their bond, and faintly the amusement and awe of Thundercracker and Skywarp. Surely, Skywarp would ask him how to fly sideways for extended time later.

As the passage widened out again they fanned into Trine formation again, only Skyfire came up beneath them and offered a place to rest and land. When nobody took the offer, the gentle giant blasted ahead with a laugh as the seekers rushed to catch up. They came out into a wide basin of rock and a strong gust smacked them from the edges, pushing up into the middle. Instead of resisting they all glided up in tight spirals, Thundercracker adding some spin and roll to himself. All seekers were show offs, even if it was just some wandering humans that got in their vehicles to follow.

Skywarp broke formation, drawing away to dive back into the canyon. As he neared the smoother water, he transformed and slid along the top before leaping off a boulder and back into the air. A few cheers from their new fans, and of course Starscream couldn’t be out done by his inferior and younger teammate.

Shooting high into the sky, Starscream dove down, rocketing toward the earth at dizzying speeds before pulling up just over the water, proof of how close he came to smashing into clay-rock and sandstone. He flew over the watching humans, who laughed as the water flew off him and onto their heads. They began to clap and Starscream transformed, sliding to a stop and bowing graciously.

Deciding to watch for a bit, Starscream settled with his legs over the cliff side and soon his mate came to join him, sitting with broad white legs around his own. Starscream growled and nudged him, but the gentle shuttle wasn’t going to move so Starscream used him as a backrest. He ran his thumb over Skyfire’s leg absently, watching Thundercracker shoot and catch his own missiles in an attempt to curry favor with the watching humans.

Nervously some approached, and Skyfire twitched a bit as someone touched his leg, looking down with surprise. The human seemed surprised as he was, a teenage youngling that seemed convinced there was no way metal could feel.

Starscream quirked a brow and smirked, extending a slender claw to pat the boy ever so carefully on the head. His creators came over to take pictures and Starscream raised his wings in a pose.

“Show off.” Skyfire rumbled, chuckling and nestling between those beautiful wings. Starscream growled and shoved at him but again his mate resisted.

“Don’t scratch my paint…” He warned, then looked at the humans who seemed to back off when they spoke. “Oh stop that. We’re not going to hurt you for Primus’ sake.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp came to the edge and transformed, latching on and peaking up to watch the humans as curiously as the humans watched them.

“Kind of a quiet bunch.” Thundercracker observed with a head tilt. A young girl mimicked him and he smiled, quivering his wings amusedly. She flapped her arms in attempt to mimic again and Thundercracker laughed. “But expressive.”

The teenage youngling looked up and carefully extended a hand. “I’m Lukas.” He said a little too loud, not quite understanding that they were big, not deaf.

Skyfire smiled brightly, and put his littlest finger in Lukas’ outstretched hand. “Skyfire. This is my mate Starscream, and his trinemates Thundercracker and Skywarp.”

Skywarp waved excitedly, and squeaked as he slipped off the edge before jetting back up and clambering onto the solid rock. He hid behind Skyfire and glared at the slippery edge. “Dang rock. You should build your formations out of metal, much more stable.”

The humans thought about that before a few laughed, and Starscream smacked his companion upside the head. “Idiot. The river made this canyon. It is the largest one on this world. Remember? I explained this while we were flying here? Skyfire did too?”

Skywarp stared blankly and rubbed the side of his head. “Uh. Nope, I was chasing the birds.” That got another laugh from their observers and Thundercracker hauled himself up to study them.

“So many age groups in one place… It is odd to me. Usually the younglings stay with younglings and the older mechs stay together.” Thundercracker began to scan different individuals, who held still in the light of his optics.

“Well I’m only sixteen. I can’t really go anywhere for too long without my parents.” Lukas spoke up, getting comfortable with them. The other younglings came over to stand with him and he grinned. “We’re all on a family vacation.”

Thundercracker startled a few by crouching down to their height, lowering his wings to appear less threatening. “Interesting. I suppose that is kind of what we’re doing here.” Thundercracker stayed perfectly still as the smallest human toddled over and put tiny hands against his cheek. Thundercracker made a soft ‘oh’ before smiling and chuckling. “Oh you are just a bitlet aren’t you?”

“Clara is four years. How old are you?” Another human asked, younger than Lukas, older than this Clara. Thundercracker ran some calculations but Starscream spoke up first.

“Older than your race is as a species.” The trineleader grinned and fluttered his wings, watching the bitlet-human grab at Thundercracker’s face some more. He leaned against Skyfire and hummed knowingly, a set of large hands coming to wrap over Starscream’s cockpit.

Lukas watched and smiled, pointing at his creators. “Those are my parents.” He waved them over and the female and male obliged.

“Hello there!” The female chirped, the male just studying them skeptically and keeping a hand on his mate’s shoulder protectively.

Skyfire smiled and nodded, then pointed between the two. “The females of the human race are carriers and the males, sires.” Starscream knew this but never saw an example.

“Interesting. Different from us.” At the quizzical glances Starscream explained. “Most mechs can be either.” He thought hard about telling them but Skywarp spoke up first.

“Yea. Starscream’s carrying. Skyfire’s the sire.” The young seeker hopped from foot to foot and his optics glowed excitedly. “I cannot wait to meet the bitlet!”

All human optics turned on the mated pair and they started to clap and call out congradulations, not exactly what Skyfire or Starscream expected but they smiled and nuzzled each other affectionately.

“That’s so cool.” Lukas walked over to Thundercracker and picked up Clara so he could stand. “So you’re like the uncles then. Or uncle, and cousin?” He pointed to Thundercracker and Skywarp respectively, picking up somehow that Skywarp was the younger mech.

Thundercracker thought and nodded. “Sort of. A trine, a group of three flying Cybertronians like us, has a special bond. If anything we’ll help raise the bitlet just as much as his creators. Parents.” Lukas nodded and Clara made grabby hands at Thundercracker.

“Big!” She demanded, and burst into a fit of giggles.

“Yes Clara, big nice robot.” Lukas brought the little bitlet to her parents and they hugged her with relief.

The seekers settled down on the cliff side and to their surprise the humans brought out blankets and started a picnic nearby. This little meeting with the humans went better than Starscream expected, and Skyfire smiled at him brightly. It was a show of good faith in humanity, a show that Decepticons could learn to live with humans too. Starscream watched the sky grow bluer with each passing minute, and once they had rested a bit longer, would call his trine and mate to fly once again.


End file.
